Notes From Anonymous
by ciTohCysP
Summary: Fuyuki writes notes to Saburo and leaves them in his locker... THEY'RE NOT LOVE LETTERS! (A fluffy FuyuSabu one-shot I wrote when I was bored)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso, cause if I did FuyukiXSaburo would be cannon.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author Speaking**

**Notes From Anonymous**

Fuyuki slipped the short scrap of paper into the locker vent and waited till it fluttered to the bottom before dashing down the hallway towards his classroom. He had been leaving notes in the other's locker for about the past two years, they aren't love letters, they're really not! They never said anything along the lines of, "I love you," or anything like that. Just stuff like, "Have a good day!" and "Keep your head up!"

This embarrassing habit had started a long time ago when the other had arrived at school looking rather depressed, Fuyuki didn't want to seem too forward and comfort him with a hug and some kind words lest the other get the wrong idea, but a casual pat of the back didn't seem like it would help much either, so he left a short letter in the others locker hoping it would cheer him up, and it worked. So from then on he dropped a note in every once and a while to keep the others spirits up.

Fuyuki rushed down the hallway deep in thought and quickly turned a corner.

_Thump_.

"Oww…" He winned as he sat up slowly, cringing in pain.

Realising he must have bumped into someone, he looked up to see Saburo Mutsumi on the ground as well.

'Oh no!' He thought in a panic, 'Could he have seen me putting the note in his locker?'

Fuyuki shook off the petrifying feeling of shock and asked, "Saburo! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Saburo replied with a carefree laugh.

The silver haired boy stood up and offered Fuyuki a hand which he took gratefully.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going!" He apologized with an ashamed bow of his head.

"It's fine, I was just going up to the roof, you wanna come?" He asked as Fuyuki stared at Saburo's oceanic eyes and silver hair in what he hoped was an inconspicuous way.

"I'd love to, but I have to get to class or I'm going to be late!" Fuyuki declined as he turned to leave.

"Then why were you-" He didn't get to finish, but Fuyuki already knew what he'd say.

"Sorry, gotta go! Bye!" Fuyuki said in a hurry as he avoided the question and ran in the direction of his class.

Fuyuki stepped out of class with a sigh, 'Eight hour school days are too long!'

He stopped at his locker and fished out his backpack before stuffing it full of textbooks and notebooks. He reached up to get the last book and found it handed to him.

"Oh, thanks!" He took the book and looked up to see Saburo smiling down at him.

He froze for a moment at the unexpected face but quickly covered it up by stuffing the book into his bag and zipping it closed.

"What's up?" Fuyuki asked casually.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up on Saturday and hang out," He offered.

"Tomorrow? I don't know…" Fuyuki wanted to squirm under the older boys gaze but he did his best to act normally as he struggled to come up with an excuse, "Keroro said something about another plan to invade Pekopon this weekend."

Saburo frowned playfully and said, "It's just for the afternoon and it'll take the frogs a million years to actually _conquer_ anything."

Fuyuki sighed internally, "Well okay, but if we get back and Japan is New Keron, I'm blaming you."

"Alright! I'll see you at ten!" He said as he sauntered off.

"Yeah, see you then!" Fuyuki said as he left.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Fuyuki arrived back at his house a few minutes later after what seemed like a long walk home.

"I'm home!" Fuyuki called out as he closed the front door behind him.

"Welcome home bro," Natsumi mumbled from the couch.

Fuyuki walked through the living room but after seeing the depressed look on her face he stopped to ask what was wrong.

"Momoka said she was gonna come over today, but she got sick," She explained.

"I'm gonna go do some homework up in my room," He said when he realised there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah see ya," She grumbled as she started channel surfing in boredom.

Fuyuki knew Momoka liked him- loved him- obsessed over him- and it's not that he didn't like her, in fact he considered her to be one of his best friends, but he just didn't like her in the way she liked him. But he would never tell her that though, it would crush her, but it's not like he would start going out with her either. So for now, they were trapped in an inescapable friend zone.

He walked up the stairs to his room with the _Winter_ sign hanging from the door and all but threw his backpack down besides his desk. He tried doing his math assignment but failed miserably when he couldn't focus on anything it was talking about, the only thing he could think about was his date with Saburo tomorrow.

'_Date_? No, it's not a date,' He thought to himself sternly.

After a while more of fruitless attempts to work, he looked up at the clock and realised it was already 12:04.

He dressed in his pajamas and got into bed, 'I'm going to have to do my homework after Saburo and I's date…'

There was that word again… Date… But it wasn't a date. Was it?

Fuyuki's eyes flickered open to the bright sunlight streaming in through his open window.

'Ugh, what time is it?' He thought lazily as he dragged himself out of bed and peered up at the clock. 9:30. 'Good, then theres still some time left before…'

The small boy almost fell out of bed when he remembered what he had scheduled for that day. He quickly got dressed, rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and, then ran downstairs to put on his shoes. Eager to head out the door he put his hand was on the knob, only just then realising Saburo hadn't mentioned where he planned on meeting him.

He sighed and opened the door anyways, might as well start looking. He just barely stopped himself from running face first into the taller boy standing in the doorway with his hand poised though he was about to knock.

"Hey! Were you planning on leaving without me?" Saburo said jokingly as he caught the fleetingly stunned look on Fuyuki's face.

"No, I was just about to go out and look for you," Fuyuki replied awkwardly.

"Ah, sorry if I'm a little late, lost track of time," The older boy explained with a smile.

"It's fine, I woke up late anyways," Fuyuki responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shall we get going then?" Saburo asked with light dancing in his captivating blue eyes.

Fuyuki nodded his response and shut the door behind him as the two boys walked leisurely along the sidewalk together.

First they stopped at a coffee shop and chatted about aliens and the mysterious late-night radio host 623 over soda. Afterwards they played tourist and wandered aimlessly around the city for a while just to show each other stuff they might not have noticed before and explore cool new things as well. Then they made their way to the movie theater where Saburo talked him into seeing the newest scary movie, promising the reviews said it wasn't so bad, though Fuyuki was basically clinging to his arm in fright the entire time which he later regretted immensely when the lights came back on and an embarrassed blush covered his cheeks, though Saburo didn't seem to mind much, brushing it off with a casual shrug and a smile like he always did.

'It's strange,' Fuyuki thought happily, 'I thought I would be nervous and jumpy the whole day, but I'm really relaxed when I'm around him.'

When they exited the theatre the sky was settling into a quiet dusk and Fuyuki suggested they head home, much to both of their disappointment. Neither of them wanted to leave so Saburo offered to walk him home, to which Fuyuki readily agreed.

They took the long route to the Hinata house and eventually the moon peeked it's head up over the far horizon and stars began their dance in the sky sending everything on earth into a hushing dark.

Just as the dimly lit house was coming into sight the silver haired boy reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Fuyuki looked over out of the corner of his eye and saw him holding a small piece of paper torn off from a lined notebook.

It took the younger boy a moment to recognize his own note, 'That's…'

"Fuyuki…" Saburo said as he stopped walking in front of his house.

Fuyuki's heart skipped a beat in panic but he managed to keep his voice even, "Yeah?"

"You're the one whos been leaving me these notes, aren't you?" He asked holding up the slip with a half smile.

Though, Fuyuki noticed, this smile seemed to be… False. Like a facade with something different hidden beneath. Was he mad? Was he annoyed? Was he embarrassed? Was he… Hopeful?

"Err… Um, ah…" Fuyuki tried to come up with a buyable response as he fought back against a pink tinge that was creeping up the sides of his face.

"It's alright, I was just wondering," He quickly said, noticing the others embarrassment.

"No! It's not that! I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way!" Fuyuki burst out as his face got redder, "H-how did you figure it out?"

"I've known it was you the whole time, but I was afraid if I confronted you about it, you would stop writing them!" He said with another one of his forged smiles.

'Did he just say he was _afraid I would stop_?' Fuyuki thought after the words sunk in.

"Cause I really like you… And it makes me happy whenever I get a letter from you, even it it's just hi."

Fuyuki tried to come up with words to express how he felt but he was stuck drowning in his overflowing mind.

"No no no! It's not like that! I just wanted… Ah…" Fuyuki hurriedly managed to choke out but then immediately regretted it when he realised what he was saying, "No wait! I like you to, it's just that, I uh…"

Under the cover of darkness Saburo's ever persistent smile faltered for a single unnoticable moment.

"It's okay, I get it!" He said with a light hearted laugh, "I'll see you on Monday okay?"

"Saburo…" Fuyuki wanted to say more, he _needed_ to say more but the silver haired boy had already turned and was walking back the way they had came.

Fuyuki watched as the moonlight from the dark sky reflected off a sole shining teardrop that fell and delicately shattered into a million pieces against the pavement.

Fuyuki reached up to his face and realised he was crying as well. A cascading stream of tears trickling down his cheeks.

Saburo was either far stronger or far stupider than he was if he thought the two of them could live without each other now.

He couldn't take another second.

Without another thought Fuyuki ran after the distant form of the older boy who as he heard footsteps approaching, turned back just in time to see Fuyuki who threw his arms around the silver haired boy and pressed his lips against the others, pulling him into a sudden kiss.

Overcoming his initial shock Saburo pulled Fuyuki closer and cupped the back of the others head in his hand gently. Fuyuki reached up and ran his hand through Saburo's silky hair feeling the soft silver locks as he pulled away from the kiss because of his burning lungs.

The two stood under the stars lovingly holding the other as if they let go they would both wake up in their beds and everything had just been a dream and they caught their breath. They simply held one another silently for another moment lost in the sweet memory if their kiss fresh on their minds before pulling apart and holding hands leaning against each other as they walked slowly back towards Fuyuki's house.

At the gate the two boys stood awkwardly searching for anything to say except goodbye.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

**Kudos to Raging0Wolfen0Girl for writing the ONLY OTHER FUYUSABU FIC EVER.**

**THINK ABOUT IT! FuyuMomo isn't gonna be canon any time soon (let's face the facts) and Saburo isn't dating **_**anyone **_**(as far as we know) and he's just about the most popular guy in the whole show! THEREFORE THEY ARE SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER. (fangirl logic.)**

**Sorry about the lack of frogs in the story but I really wanted to focus on Fuyuki and Saburo.**

**Please favorite and leave a review if you like the story! Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
